G☆PC9
is the 9th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 9th part of "Beginning Arc", where Bahamut revealed her true form the first time and Cure Phoenix make her first apparence in end of the episode. "Bahamut: The Fire Dragon Queen", in English dub. Synopsis The story begins in a flashback revealed so on Bahamut's past. As a baby, Bahamut and her mother were founded by Rage Row who become her father, he raised her as his daughter despite her mother is dead. Years later in the rainy day, where Bahamut and her adoptive father, Rage Row. fighting against a mysterious enemy, he protected the injured Bahamut. But unfortunately, Rage Row is bleeding and injured, but he managed to attacking the enemy. Shortly after, his last words to Bahamut, it's she must to living and survivre. He collapsed while Bahamut is crying, her cry echoed at the rainy sky. In the present as the same scene where Bahamut and the other Dragon Kuraseiza were there, while Mana is confronted with them. She transform into Cure Heart with her Lovely Commune, and she draw her magical saber "Shinpaku" to gains two pink flames, pointy ears, fangs and a yellow tail. Bahamut orders to the Kuraseiza to attaking her, while Heart slashing it with her saber. She start to attacking by chaining blows with her saber and knocked down it in the ground, then Heart rush to it, but the Kuraseiza had fight back by stopping her with the dragon tail, then she using the attack, "My Sweet Heart". And Heart fled away from them, but the Kuraseiza pursued Heart, it hiting her and projected Heart on the rock. The Kuraseiza grip her, but Heart push it away with her powers, and she punched it and knocked it down in the ground. Bahamut asserts that Heart is not worthy of being a Precure due her cowardness, and added that if she not fled away of her friends, she would not put her friends in danger to find her. Finally, Heart gets up and declared that she is not a coward, she wants to defeated the evil even she was alone and afraid, her body began to burning around on her, she using her new attack to defeat the Kuraseiza, "Heart Dynamite" with her "Magical Lovely Pad". The Dragon Kuraseiza was purified and becoming normal. Bahamut starts to declare her own hatred for those who have had the happiness and family, while she had lost her own happiness and her family, she had known the sadness, despair and misery since the loss. It was then, she will reveal her true appearance, Bahamut transform into a Fire Dragon. . In the last scene of the episode, the mysterious Precure named Cure Phoenix will making her true apprearence. Major Events ・ Bahamut had a foster father Rage Row who is killed by a unknown ennemy. ・ Bahamut's past is revelead. ・ Bahamut revealed her true apparence, and transforming into a Fire Dragon. ・ Cure Phoenix make her first apparence only in end of the episode. Trivia ・ Bahamut is the third to revealed her true appearance. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda ・ Aida Mana / Cure Heart ・ Meg / Cure Phoenix Mascots ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty ・ Sharuru Villains ・ Bahamut Secondary Characters ・ Rage Row (in flashback only) Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!